Aizen Sousuke's Journey To Find True Love
by Lonewingwriter
Summary: The utterly egoistic and perfectionist high school genius Aizen Sousuke's life might change completely when he meets the pure and kind-hearted Inoue Orihime. But to claim her heart is a long way to go. AU, humor, happy fluffy Aihime. On hiatus for now.
1. Aizen's Conceit vs Concede

**A/N:**

It's Lonewingwriter again. So, after writing the exhausted fic "The Princess in Hueco Mundo", I decided I have enough with dark Aihime fic, for now. To take a break, I decide to write some "happy fluff" Aihime.

I really was not born to write such fics, so I ask for requests to get some starts, and **Rootali** has kindly requested this fic and helped me to get some inspiration. The general idea is Aihime, of course, light hearted, happy fluffy, AU, high school students, same age, and before I forget, a triangle with Aihime at the end; and I can go from there.

Ok, so read it and tell me what you think.

There is one more person to say thank, **Black Diamond07** who has kindly agreed to become my beta. And the chapter's title "Aizen's Conceit vs Concede" is hers, not mine.

**Disclaim: **not own Bleach

(8/13/11)

* * *

><p><strong>Black pants, smooth and silky, just one inch below the ankle, ironed; check.<strong>

**White shirt smooth and silky, two buttons opened, revealing three inches of skin below, five inches long below the waist that nicely covered half of his hips, ironed; check.**

**Hair washed with bamboo scented shampoo and now smooth and silky, with one strand of hair falling nicely over his utterly handsome, charming, ** and godly ** face; check.**

* * *

><p>Aizen walked down the hall, holding his book in one of his hands, smiling in a friendly way towards his admirers who were in awe of his presence. He was so perfect; he smiled again, to himself rather than to the obsessive fans. Two more steps and he would face a door made half wood and half glass.<p>

_Inner self: Do not stop, you baka. Keep going. Just keep going for god's sake._

But he stopped at the door and looked at his reflection in the glass. So beautiful. So perfect. He was the most gorgeous good looking man... No, the most stunning, ravishing creature in this whole world. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

_Inner self: Three seconds. Your self-admiration time has passed_.

He slightly brushed his hair strand away and looked at himself one last time before proceeding to his boring routine to the equally boring classes. He kept his face neutral, calm, and collected while his ears kept searching for words of admiration echoed through the whole hall, as always.

"That is the idol of our school. Super beautiful and super smart. When I first saw her, I thought 'Man, I am glad I entered this high school!'"

His inner-self nodded eagerly in satisfaction while his face remained calm and collected. _Yes, more. Give me more. Praise my godlike features even more. Uh, did they just say "her"?_

"Yes, Inoue Orihime. Her face is that of an angel, and she is kindest and most gentle person I have ever met. Her grades are at the top of the school too; only second to Aizen Sousuke."

His inner-self raised his eyebrows while his face was still calm and collected. Who the hell was that Inue something hime who tried to steal his place as the number one school idol and the most graceful and intelligent creature of the whole school... No the whole world!

"Look, there she is."

Aizen turned his face and looked at the girl. Only one word. Ugly. Imperfect. Defective. Ill to look at. Her hair was in no way silky and smooth as his. Her breasts were way too big, two inches away from the perfect size that would fit well with her body. Her waist, on the other hand, was too small. Her hips needed to be at least three inches bigger to be considered perfect. And what was with her gray eyes? Eyes needed to be brown and dreamy like his. Any other color was repulsive. Did she just smile at him? Too naive, never smile at a stranger. And naive went along with stupid. Of course she was stupid. Big busted women were always stupid.

However, he still smiled back and walked closer to her.

"You are Aizen Sousuke, right?" She said in her excited voice which irked his ears and made irritation run through his whole body. She spun around to release her excitement. So stupid and childish the way she acted; how pathetic!

"I have heard so much about you, Aizen-san. You are one of the top students at school, president of the student council, leader of the math and chess groups, and you have joined various community programs to help the unfortunate and needy I just want to say thank for your help to the orphanages in our community. I..."

This stupid girl needed to stop talking or his head would explode out of frustration. He gently, of course no matter how much he detested the creature in front of him, he should keep courtesy and maintain his impeccable image; so he gently took her hand and slightly brushed his lips over it. Normally he would wash his month ten times after this to sweep all of the dirtiness and imperfection away, but strangely this time, her hand fitted perfectly in his hand, like it was made to be held by his...And as his lips brushed softly over it, he could whiff the faint scent of lavender...He sniffed again, so refreshing and pure. He could feel her softness under his lips; he could sense how the simple kiss sent several waves of pleasure over her body. He could see how her cheeks reddened and turned pink, or how she shyly pulled her hand away while her body still quivered lightly in excitement.

"The pleasure is mine, Inoue-san." Somehow he didn't want to part with her hand, and missed the feeling of its warmth in his the moment it got our of his control; and somehow he remembered her name right away and wanted to know more about her.

"I have heard a lot about you, Inoue-san."

A shade of pink decorated her beautiful, pale peach skin again. Hold on, did he just think her skin was beautiful? Impossible, only his skin was the most beautiful one had ever known existed, and since when did he not feel disgusted by her anymore?

"A-Aizen-san, thank you. I-I just transferred here one month ago, so I really didn't expect someone like you to know about me."

"On the contrary, Inoue-san." Taking her off guard, he took her hand again and put his lips to it. Kami, he might get addicted to her skin and her scent if this continued any further. When he released her hand, this time by his own reluctant will, he again missed the warmth and softness that it possessed. "I have heard a lot about you in the short time since you transferred, and it is an honor to have such an exceptional student like you in our school. I was always looking forward to know you the moment I heard about you several weeks ago."

He mentally smirked at his skillful lies as always. Of course he just heard about her several minutes ago, but he made it like he had heard about her long ago and desired to meet with her since then. And that dim-witted girl, like everyone around him, believed in every word he said and blushed again; this time the shade of pink stayed on her cheek longer, which made her look even cuter than before.

He mentally shook his head while still retaining his composed facade, with a friendly smile on his face of course. The smile was for her and her only. _Stop!_ That was enough! This girl was potentially very dangerous. He had never found an opposite sex so attractive before. No, to be exact, he had never found anyone, men or women, humans or animals, living things or not, that attractive. Mentally, he longed to kick something hard. He was the only being in the world that was attractive in his own eyes, no one could replace his own beauty and perfection in his mind. He really wanted to leave this girl now and go to the bathroom to examine and study his own beauty again.

"Inoue-san, sorry for my rudeness, but I really need to catch my classes now. Very nice to meet you, Inoue-san."

"T-thank you, Aizen-san. Nice to meet you, too. See you in class."

Huh, "see you in class." As far as he remembered, he didn't have any classes with the girl. His level was so advanced that he was placed in classes with the seniors despite the fact that he was only half way in his freshman year. He planned to finish high school in one year and used the next two years to finish university. Even so, the classes were way too easy and boring; he might need to skip those and just go straight to university. Easier said than done. The stupid education system required a genius like him to spend at least one year in high school before he could transfer to the college system for some ridiculous reasons such as "the need to accustom with normal educational environment and adapting with normal people."

He mentally sighed while still kept his face calm and collected. Now, he got tired of keeping his face calm and collected. He wished to be like that girl, carefree and true to herself. He chuckled while remembering the way she spun around excitingly, and forgot to mask his face. Stupid. He pensively sighed again.

* * *

><p>He opened the door and entered his math class. <em>Holy shit<em>! The girl was waving at him excitedly, sitting in what was supposed to be _his_ seat. The left corner of the room, last row. That was a perfect seat to watch everyone, observing their actions and emotions, spotting their weaknesses, and also a perfect seat for plotting plans and executing them. If this girl was starting to mess with his life, taking away his only pleasure to mess with others' lives, she was going to get it. She would be on the first of his "Need to be eliminated immediately, no delay, no question" list.

He got closer to the girl and to his cannot be any perfect seat, and although his blood was boiling at a maximum heat, he still managed to smile at her gently and friendly.

"Inoue-san. What a surprise! So you really are in my class." He leaned closer to her, satisfying with the way her face burned with heat at the proximity. "You know Inoue-san, I have heard that if two people encounter each other three times on the first day they met by coincidence, then they are destined to be together. We have two times counted. I wonder if we'll have a third time."

"A-a third time... d-destiny... A-Aizen-san I..."

Her face was priceless, full of confusion, embarrassment and a little bit of excitement. He inwardly smirked. All of his anger was gone, now he only wanted to tease her more and get more of her reactions from his words.

"Just kidding, Inoue-san." He straightened and intentionally brushed his hand over her smooth cheek while faking it as an accident. He took a seat next to her, still gazing at her with amusement.

"Um, Aizen-san."

"What, Inoue-san?"

"I don't think we will have a third time and I don't think it will matter."

Aizen tried hard to hide his scowl behind his mask. What this girl was trying to get at?

"The truth is.." Orihime, playing her fingers, insisted to look at her lap, "The truth is...", now she turned to look straight into his eyes, "I have someone I really like, and I think I am destined to be with him and him only."

_Inner self: What the hell? Sousuke, put her in the "Need to be destroyed immediately, no delay, no question list" NOW. No one has ever talked this way to us and got away. This girl began to get on my nerves. I wish I have something in my hands to smash and squeeze her like a..._

_Sousuke: Quiet. Don't get too emotional, she has to pay of course. No need to put her on the list. I want her to die slowly and painfully, but only after I figure who is her boyfriend and give him adequate punishment for having a girlfriend such as her._

Aizen smiled back, his smile was warm and kind,

"That is so good to hear, Inoue-san. I cannot wait to see your boyfriend. I am sure he is an exceptional person to have a girlfriend such as yourselves."

Orihime's face was now as red as a tomato, but she waved her hands shyly,

"Oh no, he is not my boyfriend.", she added with disappointment evident in her voice,

"He is just a dear friend of mine. We haven't..."

"I understand, Inoue-san. I hope you could tell him your feelings soon and you two could be together."

Orihime smiled back. Her smile was full of warmth and appreciation. It was as fresh as the morning dew, as beautiful as a blooming flower bulb, and as bright as the first ray of light.

"Thank you, Aizen-san."

_Inner self: So beautiful, huh_

_Sousuke: I know._

_Inner self suddenly aware of the situation: Hey, wake up, Sousuke. We should not be fooled by her beauty. And she is not beautiful at all. We are the most beautiful creature, remember?_

_Sousuke - still dreamy looking at her smile. He had never seen such pure and beautiful smile before._

_Inner self: SOUSUKE._

_Sousuke: you are right. She is very beautiful._

_Inner-self pulled out an imaginary huge stick and hit him hard on his head: Sousuke, wake up. She is our next target to get revenge. She threatens our places in school and she has a boyfriend, which is unforgivable._

_Sousuke frowned, remembering about her crush: But that man, whoever he is, isn't her boyfriend yet. We still have a chance._

_Inner self: You are not seriously falling for her, are you? We have so much fun playing with others' lives. If we have a girlfriend now, we will not have time to : Number one, secretly provoke people to fight. Number two, punish students who dare not to look at us with idolization or not say good morning to us when we pass by; or teachers who dare to not compliment us when we say something utterly intelligent, which we always do; or just random stupid people that are in our way when we are not in a good mood; and of course thick heads that dare to offend us or make us upset in anyway. Number three, make two best friends become enemies and hate each other for the rest of their lives, to destroy other similar kinds of bonds that people have. And more importantly we cannot, number four, be fooling around with girls, making them fall for us completely, taking their virginity and then throwing them away. Sousuke, you need to think carefully. If we have a girlfriend, we will not have time for other fun in life._

_Sousuke: But we never had a real girlfriend before, so we don't really know. Maybe it will be fun, maybe we still have time to do what we usually do._

_Inner self: *sigh* How about just make her another of our victims, play with her a bit and then throw her away when we are done with her._

_Sousuke: She is not like other girls. I don't feel like doing those things to her. _

_Inner self: What's with you today? One second you vow to take revenge on her and the next you want to start a relationship with her. _

_Sousuke: I don't know it myself. But just now when I saw her smile, all of my angers and hate toward her was gone. I just want to make her happy, to make her...smile like that again. Don't you feel the same?_

_Innerself: Huh, we will get a lot of troubles for this._

_Sousuke: She is worth it, though._

Aizen smiled back with his most genuine smile, his body was full of excitement for the next plan that would help him escape his current unbearable boredom. Make Inoue Orihime his girlfriend, real girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Writing a light fic really takes a lot out of me. If I get too exhausted doing it, I might stop it there and compensate Rootali with a oneshot lemon with the same setting but more dark and sinister.

So give me some motivations by tell me if you like this story and want it to continue. Especially you Rootali, do you like the way this story turns out?

And guess who is the third person in the triangle?/ who do you want to be the third person?, just out of curiosity.


	2. The Strawberry is coming!

**A/N: **

Thank you for all of your reviews, with your encouragements I'll take the challenge to the end. However, I must warn you, I'm not good with humor, so the first chapter might look like it, but I cannot promise every chapter will be the same. I still put this story under humor just in case. Nevertheless, yes I will keep it "happy fluffy" and light hearted, so hopefully no real crying, heart breaking, emotional turmoil, evil plans, deceits, ect..

This story is dedicated to **Rootali** and those who read and support it.

Thank you Black Diamond07 for taking extra-time for this chapter.

**Warning: **Contain what some people might consider silly and nonsense jokes. This story is for pure entertainment only. Please don't take it too seriously. You have been warned so please do not blame me later if you think something is nonsense or the characters is somewhat OOC (although I do try to keep them IC as possible). Also, for entertainment purpose, please imagine all of the inner-self in this story as chibi forms of the original.

If you have a moment, please take a look at my new founded community "Aihime: Can the sun shine away the darkness?". Please support it by viewing the stories or subscribe it. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **The obvious.

(8/26/11) (wow, I've been writing fanfictions for almost three months, time sure flies)

* * *

><p><strong>Elder oak tree; fifteen feet high; five feet wide; big and sturdy; check.<strong>

**Its top-Um, let's see. Probably enough for three people to lie on it. Perfect.**

* * *

><p><em>Inner self: Oi, Sousuke, eating lunch on the tree again? Hey, shouldn't we begin to plan our next step to win that girl's heart first?<em>

_Sousuke: This was the perfect place to plot our next plan. We always get inspired when we are at the top, remember? _

_Innerself: What if the others see us? It would not be good for our image. Eating on the tree... __**so stupid, so unprofessional, so immature. **_

_Sousuke knocked inner-self hard on his head and scolded, "Shut your crap up. Be quiet. Just observing the surrounding and when no one can see us signal me and we will be at the top in no time. No one will see us, and no one is dumb enough to look up there, so we will be safe."_

When Aizen settled down on the tree, he nodded in satisfaction as the view unfolded before his eyes. He could see the whole school, observing every one's actions, spotting some of the well-hidden secrets while still be safe and sound since the tree was in one of the most remote areas of the school.

But it seemed like there was one stupid person who didn't eat lunch and chat with friends at a normal place but insisted to look around, or more precisely look up during lunch time,

"Hey, Aizen-san," She waved her hands eagerly, "I'll come over there."

_Sousuke panicked: What should we do now? She saw us, and she'll think that we are stupid and immature and not want to talk with us anymore!_

_Innerself: Don't include me in it. There is no us, only you. You are the one who didn't listen to me and chose this place, but we should not be worried because she is stupid too, for looking around, no looking up to be precise in such a place, at such a time!_

Before Aizen could respond, Orihime had already climbed up. _What is she, a cat?_

"Aizen-san, so you're eating lunch here. It's so cool! This is a perfect place to eat, so quiet and refreshing."

_Sousuke nodded eagerly in great satisfaction, " See, she likes it here too, and she doesn't think we're stupid. She thinks we're cool." _

_Innerself: Hum_

Orihime pulled out her bento and asked, "Aizen-san, do you want to try some?"

"Thank you, Inoue-san."

_Sousuke: Oh my god, she asked me to try her food! Isn't it lovely? She is totally in love with me. She is sending me the signal._

_Inner-self: You mean us. There is no way she falls in love with you alone. Without my wit, our charm is reduced by half._

Aizen took a piece and put it in his mouth,

_Inner-self: Oh Kami, help us! Inner-self fainted._

_Sousuke: Hey, wake up. You have to share it with me. There is no way I will bear this*** alone._

_Inner-self: I have been thinking very carefully, Sousuke. She is really no good. We should not take her as our girlfriend. Let's just return to our normal plan and our normal lifestyle, huh._

_Sousuke: You have been thinking very carefully, huh? Such a liar, even if it is you. Just a minute ago, both you and I agreed that we will take her as our girlfriend. You are such a coward. Aizen Sousuke is not afraid of anything, and we certainly would not give up our goal just because of some...abnormal taste in food...You should live up to our name more. _

_Inner-self: If you insist to have this ****everyday, eat it all by yourselves. _

_With that Inner-self went to his secret base and insisted not to come out again until Sousuke finished the mental tortured process of eating the remaining piece. _

"How was it, Aizen-san?" Orihime asked with such eager in her voice that it made Aizen forget all of the disgusting taste in his mouth. He smiled,

"The taste is very unique, Inoue-san."

"Really? I still have more."

_Inner-self: Oi, oi, Sousuke. If you take it this time, you have to finish it yourselves._

_Sousuke: It is not like you helped me much the first time._

"Thank you, Inoue-san, but I really need to finish my lunch, and it is still a lot for my little stomach."

Orihime looked at his bento with curious eyes, "Oh, I see what mean." She said ardently, "Let me help you."

Aizen looked at her bento and was surprised to see her bento was empty; she seemed to finish it quickly while he still struggled with the piece she gave him. This girl seemed to have a very big appetite.

"Um, it is so good, Aizen-san. Do you make it yourselves?"

"Well, it's nothing, Inoue-san. Practice makes perfect.

_Sousuke: I'm so cool. She fell in love with my cooking already! Not long before she would fall in love with me completely.,heh heh. _

_Inner-self: You mean __**our **__cooking and __**us**__, respectively._

Orihime looked at Aizen with admiring eyes,

"You could do everything, couldn't you? I heard that you excel in everything you do. You really are a great person, Aizen-san."

"Oh, no, Inoue-san. Those are just rumors. I just try my best at everything I do."

_Sousuke nodded in great satisfaction: Of course, I exceed at whatever I do. I'm a genius, after all. No, a person of such quality such as myself should be regarded as a god. You should be proud of yourselves that I choose you as my girlfriend, Orihime. _

_Innerself: You mean __**we **__and __**us**__, respectively._

Suddenly Inoue looked straight into his eyes and blushed. _God, she is so cute when she blushes. _Her voice trembled for some unknown reason as she began to talk,

"Actually I was trying to ask you something when I first met you. The truth is..." Her face was red like a tomato as she tried to finish the sentence,

_Ask me anything, Orihime. I'll do anything for you, but as smart as I am, I know right away what do you want to ask me. Do not be afraid to ask me to be your boyfriend, Orihime. Although it could be quite bold on your part since you are a girl and all, but since I am a good person I will put aside all of the troubles and kindly agree to be your boyfriend. _

"Umm..." Orihime tried hard to continue, "The truth is I want to ask you to come to the orphanage with me this Sunday. Ever since you played the piano in the orphanage last month, everyone talked about you, about how kind it was of you to give them such exquisite performance and spend so much time talking with the poor children. Everyone loves you and the children talk about you non-stop. I think they miss you and want to see you again, and since I am in the same high school...I-I hope it is not rude to ask you to go there and visit the children with me."

Aizen took Orihime's hands, trying to show care and appreciation in his eyes,

"Thank you, Orihime." He smirked inwardly at the effect of saying her first name had on her cute face, "Sorry.", he pretended to be flush about it, "I-I-I'm sorry...Inoue-san, I-I-I was so touched about what you just say that I forgot about the formality. I-I missed them too, and I also planned to visit them this Sunday. It is such a coincidence that you also want to go, and with me nonetheless. Thank you, Inoue-san. I'm sure the children love you too. You are such a kind person."

_Inner-self: Such a liar, even if it is you. All you want to do is to spend more time with her. You would care less about the children._

_Sousuke answered in his skeptical voice: You mean __**we **__and __**us**__, respectively. And remember, from now on, we will love the children with all of our heart._

_Inner-self: Hai, hai, of course, if we don't love them with all of your heart how could we perform our flawless act. Huh, as always huh, wearing another mask and be completely absorbed in it. I wonder how long we will play with her._

_Sousuke stared at the girl for awhile before answered: I told you, we will not play with her. Just this one time, I want to know what love really is._

_Inner-self: Aren't you scared, Sousuke?_

_Souske sighed: Are you?_

_Inner-self: We are Aizen Sousuke, if you are not scared, neither am I. Nothing could stop Aizen Sousuke to get what we want._

Orihime smiled at Aizen as she wiped her unborn tears that welled on her eyes and squeezed his hands lightly,

"Thank you, Aizen-san. You are indeed a very kind person. I was so worried that I just bothered you with my unreasonable demand..."

"Inoue-san, please don't say that. I love the children too. I'm sure they will be very happy seeing both of us there."

"Hai."

As they continued to eat, or to be more precise, as Orihime continued to_ help_ Aizen with his lunch while Aizen himself just stared at her, engraving her image of eating happily deep into his soul, they discussed about what to bring for the children and planned the games and the schedule for Sunday. Aizen never felt so happy and content about helping others like this. Probably it was her enthusiasm and genuine smiles that made him feel this way. He wondered if helping others could bring people such joy and happiness the same way she was right now. If it made her that happy, he thought, then it could probably make him happy too since just seeing her so delightful and cheerful like this lightened his heart and made him want to smile too.

"Oh, your bento is so good, Aizen-san," she leaned her back against a huge branch, and patted her stomach lightly, "whoever becomes your girlfriend would be very lucky."

_Orihime, you just need to say one word, and I will cook for you for the rest of our lives, and you don't have to be envy about any other girls. I have decided. You must be my girlfriend. I want you and you alone. So be glad about it, Orihime. There will not be any girl fighting for the food I make for you. You could have all of it for yourself. _

"Thank you, Inoue-san."

"I probably should have not eaten so much, but just right now I was so afraid that the blue men would come and whisk all of the good food away."

"The blue men?" Aizen asked in excitement, "Where? Where are they?"

_Inner-self clasped his hands: It is so cool, Sousuke. If we could capture all of the blue men and make a strong army out of them, we could dominate the world in no time._

_Sousuke responded in equally eager: I know. It is too good to be true. First, we need to gather as many of them as possible, then we will give them special trainings to become our strongest warriors, next we will make them fight each other and collect the strongest ones among them.._

But before Aizen could continue with his evil thoughts, Orihime had answered him,

"They were just here a minute ago, but I don't know why they suddenly ran away in a panic, like they just met a very evil person who threatened to kill all of them."

"Huh, that's so weird", Aizen said, looked totally innocent, "Inoue-san, could you let me know next time when they come, and introduce me to them?"

Orihime looked at him excitedly, "Sure, Aizen-san. I'm sure they will be very thrilled to meet you. But not a lot of people could see them...Hum, if I ask them, I'm sure they will reveal themselves to you. You are a very kind person. I'm sure they will love to reveal themselves to you."

"Oh," Orihime suddenly pointed to her left, "There is still one over there, he seemed to be too scared to run away."

"Where? Where is he?"

However, as Orihime tried to reach out for the imaginary blue man, she lost her balance and almost fell down. In panic, Aizen tried to reach out for her, but before he could grab her hand, there was a strong man who wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her firmly on a more sturdy branch, then he sat next to her and scowled,

"What are you doing, Inoue? You almost fell out of this tree. Do you know how dangerous this is? You could have died, or have two or three limbs broken."

Aizen looked the man in annoyance. He still kept his hand around her waist, _**his **_princess's waist. Who was he? A supper man? Did he just fly to the tree? Otherwise, Aizen could not understand how he could be at the tree that fast. Or maybe...he was spying on him and Orihime all along. However, what annoyed him most was the way Orihime blushed at the strange man. She was supposed to blush at him and him only! Also, did he just call her Inoue? How dared he called _**his **_princess with such farmalities. His anger was at its maximum when she used the gentle voice of her to answer the despicable man,

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Urh, Kurosaki-kun? Why? Why? Why? He could be more than happy for her to call him Aizen-kun or even more Sousuke-kun. Why did she call him Aizen-san and call _that _man Kurosaki-kun? Then a bulb suddenly lighted on his head. Oh, he got it! This must be the crush that she mentioned about, but he had to confirm it, he would not let his suspicion roam around and disturb his coolness.

"Oh, Inoue-san, is this the lucky man that you told me about?"

Her face looked ten times prettier when shades of pink decided to cross her little cute cheeks again. She nodded shyly. Oh my Kami, he just wanted to huge her tight and kiss on her reddened cheek, but then he remembered the blush was not because of him but because of the crush who sat next to her whose identity had been confirmed.

The man looked at Aizen with doubt and hostility,

"What is this man talking about Inoue? And who is he? Is he the one who asked you to climb to this tree?" Suddenly he stood up, perfectly balance on the branched and clenched his fists, turned his face toward Aizen, "How dare you ask her to do something that dangerous? Inoue would never do something that stupid if it was not because you begged her to."

_**STUPID? BEG?**__ THAT DAMN *****. HOW DARE HE TALK THIS WAY TOWARD AIZEN SOUSUKE?_ Aizen clenched his fists, tried his best to slow down his heart race. _Take a deep breath. Take a deep breath. _He had to keep his cool, especially in front of her; but none of his efforts seemed to work. _THAT DAMN ****. NEVER ANYONE TELLS AIZEN SOUSUKE THAT I AM __**STUPID. NEVER! **__HE JUST CALLED ME STUPID. Calm down, calm down. Look at her. You will calm down if you look at her. _

So Aizen looked at Orihime. _So beautiful. _His rage seemed to reduce by half. He could control his breathing now, but then he remembered something. _THAT DAMN LITTLE ****, HE JUST TOLD M E THAT I __**BEGGED **__HER. __**BEG. BEG. BEG. **__AIZEN SOUSUKE NEVER __**BEGES**__ ANYONE. __**NEVER. **__It is others that have to do the begging_.

"Oh, sorry I forget to introduce you two." Orihime's sweet voice rang into Aizen's ears and swept all of his rage away, he looked at her and smiled, "Um, Aizen-san, here is my childhood and best friend, Kurosaki Ichigo, I've known him for as long as I could remember." She smiled and looked at the Kurosaki-kun, "Kurosaki-kun, here is Aizen Sousuke, he is one of the most excellent students in our school, president of student council, he is also the one I told you about..."

_Inner-self: Ichigo, huh. What a stupid name! Who would name his son a strawberry? I'm sure his father has no brain either, and like father like son. Don't worry Sousuke. During this short time, I have come up with 1387 ways to punish this detestable man. How do you want him to die? Slow and painful? Or quick and clean? Do you want to play with him first or just finish him up? Which method do you prefer? Frame him or make his important people betray him? Hey, Sousuke, Sousuke, do you listen? Hey. _

_But then there was a huge volcano suddenly appeared in the inner-self world and it was about to explode._

_Inner-self: Hey, hey, Sousuke, what happened? Oh Kami, please help us! No, please help me!_

_Inner-self ran to his hidden secret base in panic, his hands covered his ears, tears welled in his eyes. The inner world was shaking with a strong earthquake._

"_Hey Sousuke, calm down. What happened? Do you want to kill me? I haven't finished building my secret base yet, it could crumble at any moment. Hey, Sousuke, are you listening to me? Hey. Oh my god, our body is shaking. It is shaking, Sousuke. How many times do I have to tell you to control our temper, and never show our emotion out. And now everyone will know that you are anger. Hey, Sousuke."_

_Sousuke: Shut up. I will kill them. I will kill them both. How dare she? How dare she! That smile. The smile that we saw in class this morning was not for us, it was for the Strawberry. I just realized it now. The way she smiled at us every time before, it was not the same. But just now the smile she gave for the strawberry was the same smile I have been longing to see again. _

_Inner-self: All of this is just because of a smile. Sousuke, get your sense back. Oh, no, the volcano is erupting!_

Orihime looked at Aizen with concerned eyes,

"Aizen-san, are you ok? You are shaking. Is this too cold?" She pulled out of her bag a scraft and wrapped it around Aizen's neck. She smiled again, "Is this better, Aizen-san?"

_Like a work of magic, the volcano disappeared as sudden as when it emerged. The inner world was now shone with light and brightness and...Inner-self could not believe it. It began to rain, with mini hearts. This world would be filled with mini hearts. How embarrassing! Inner-self fainted._

Aizen took Orihime's hands again and looked into her eyes with appreciation,

"Inoue-san, thank you. It's indeed a little cold. Can I keep it?"

"Uhm, sure."

"So does it mean that it is a gift from you?"

"Um, yes, i guess."

"Cut it out.". _Urh, now the Strawberry decides to show his ugly face just in time to interrupt the perfect moment between him and his princess_. He broke Aizen and Orihime hands apart, "You, bastard. Don't hold her hands like she is your girlfriend. Don't you dare to take advantage of her just because she is innocent and oblivious to your scheme."

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, may I ask if you are her boyfriend?"

"No, but she is like my little sister, I will not let you take advantage of her." Ichigo turned to Orihime, "Let's go, Inoue. You should not affiliate yourself with the like of him."

With that, he wrapped her waist and jumped down the tree before Orihime could say goodbye to Aizen.

_Inner-self: That Strawberry is really detestable. Um, should we teach him a lesson, Sousuke?_

_Sousuke was still absorbed in his thought: …..._

_Inner-self, wrapped arms together: Um..._

_Sousuke: Did you just see Orihime's face after the Strawberry just declared that he was not her boyfriend and he just thought of her as a sister?_

_Inner-self: Um, yeah, so what?_

_Sousuke smirked: That means it is just a one-sided love._

_Inner-self: Everyone knows that. Now, we should choose what method to punish him, you know, I have thought very hard to come up with the list, at least show some courtesy and choose one. _

_Sousuke: And it seems like the Strawberry is very oblivious about Orihime' feelings._

_Inner-self: Everyone could see that. Now, about the list..._

_Sousuke: And he seemed to not be interested in her one bit, not in a romantic way._

_Inner-self: Again, everyone could see that. Now to the list..._

_Sousuke looked at inner-self with surprised eyes: If everyone could see the obvious, why can't you? _

_Inner-self: Of course, I can. So what about the list.._

_Sousuke: If you can also see the obvious, why do you still bother with the list? _

_Inner-self: Uh?_

_Sousuke sighed: Come on, you are me too. Do I need to spell out the obvious? Since he is not in the least interested in her and only thinks of her as a sister, Orihime must suffer a lot from this one-sided love. If she has to suffer too much, she could become more vulnerable and easy to fall to another if that another spends enough time with her and gives her the care and attention the Strawberry does not give her. In another word, the Strawberry will help us be together with Orihime. He is the key to Orihime's heart and if we use him well enough, we could easily win her over._

_Inner-self: So, no punishment for what he did to us today?_

_Sousuke: Not now. Of course he has to pay later. However, now if we punish him in any way, we will divert Orihime's attention back to him, which we do not want. We want to keep the situation like it always is. Let Orihime suffer more from this one-sided love, and we will slowly and sturdily come into her life, comfort her, be with her all the time. She will slowly forget the Strawberry and pay more attention to us._

_Inner-self: But hey, the Strawberry will always be there to ruin things between us and her._

_Sousuke: Let's him be. The more protective he is, the more irritated Orihime will be. After all, she does not need a protective brother; and the more defending he is, the more she feels like she is weak and useless; the more she feels the lack of freedom with him beside her; and the more it will remind her that he just thinks as her as a sister. Then, she will feel the need to be with someone else, someone that interests in her romantically, someone that will give her the freedom to do what she wants, someone who believe in her ability to stand up for herself. And of course that someone will be us._

_Inner-self: You seem to understand her very well, and we just met her today._

_Sousuke: That is one of our abilities. After all, every human is the same. Everyone has weaknesses. If your ability is to form plans, my ability is to read others' feelings and emotion. _

_Inner-self: Hey, Sousuke,_

_Sousuke: Hum_

_Inner-self: We really like her, huh._

_Sousuke: Of course_

_Inner-self: So we will take good care of her, right?_

_Sousuke: Of course_

_Inner-self: So she will be our first love?_

_Sousuke: I guess so_

_Inner-self: So will we marry her?_

_Sousuke: Hey, you know what, let's grab something to eat, I'm getting hungry. That girl really has a big appetite._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So...Do you like it? *puppy eyes*. For those who don't have an account, I do enable the Anonymous Review, so you can still have your say about this story if you want to. Thanks all for reading this. Chapter 3 has been sent to beta, so hopefully I can publish it after a week.


	3. Silly vs Witty

**A/N:**

Thank you, **Black Diamond07 **for beta-ing this story.

Thank you, everyone, for reading, fav, alert, and review this story.

This chapter, or more precisely the idea of this whole story is a result of me watching too much shouji/romance series. The craziness that you find throughout this story is the result of my anime obsession.

Many of you might not expect this, but this chapter will not have any Aizen's POV. I know you miss that little egoistic narcissist arrogant Aizen, but he is only one half of the equation. I have no intention to make Orihime a passive decorated flower, so I will take my time solely in this chapter to introduce and develop her character fully. You think that you know my Orihime? In this chapter I will open a side of Orihime that many people might not like or protest that it's OOC. All I can say is it is not fun to just play with Aizen, Orihime is a main character too, and she deserves as much as attention as Aizen.

As I said before, do not expect every chapter to be hilarious.

**Disclamer:** Do not own any characters in Bleach, but the characterization of those characters in this story belongs to me.

(9/5/11)

* * *

><p><strong>Putting all the food into refrigerator, check.<strong>

**Folding the clothes and putting them into the closet, check.**

**Writing down the grocery list to buy more bean paste and honey, check.**

**Wearing the correct uniform code, check.**

**Saying goodbye to Sora before leaving the house, check.**

**Brushing hair. Check.**

* * *

><p><em>Orihime put her fingers on her chin; her face was full of concern. <em>

"_That's about it, right, Silly?"_

_A chibi Orihime with a stupid looking face by the name Silly-self raised her head and looked at Orihime. Her pink hat fell down and she clumsily caught it._

"_Gomen, gomen, Orihime. Let me see." She pulled out a list out of her pocket but then the list was too long and she tripped herself over it. She tried to stand up again and shook all of the dirt out of her pink and over decorated little dress. She collected the list again but held it upside down, so she couldn't read any of it,_

"_Um, let's see...Um."_

_By the time she realized she held it upside down, she tried to turned it to the right way again but tripped over it instead,_

"_Gomenasai, Orihime." Silly-self sobbed, "I just want to help you but I always mess everything up. We are almost late. What should we do now?" she cried in panic, "Where is Witty when we need her the most?"_

_A chibi Orihime with a much much much smarter face by the name Witty-self came out of nowhere and covered her yawn with her hand before pulling out a mirror and looking at her reflection with great satisfaction. She didn't wear a hat but instead tucked her hair to both sides with dedicated flower pins. She wore a fancy blue dress with a small scarf covered her tiny neck. As she came to the scene, she yawned again, not forgetting to cover her mouth with her hand in a very lady manner,_

"_What's all the commotion this early in the morning? Tch, you guys don't give me have any sleep. Do you know how important it is to have enough sleep? We will all turn ugly and old before we realize it without proper care..."_

"_Witty, we are in big trouble! Orihime doesn't remember all the things we need to do in the morning before taking off, and I...cannot quite read the list...What we should do now?" Silly-self cried again, her hands covered around her head, and she was running around in panic._

"_Calm down Silly. Tch, I always have to do the hard work." She looked at Orihime and Silly-self with scolding eyes, "You two cannot do anything without me, can you?"_

_Orihime and Silly-self nodded eagerly, their eyes full of hope._

_Witty sighed, "Put all the food away?". Both nodded. "Clean the dishes?". Both nodded. "Do the laundry and fold the clothes?". Both nodded. "Write down the groceries list?" Both nodded. "Say goodbye to Sora". Both nodded._

_Witty nodded in relief, "You two are not haft bad. How about wearing the most exquisite dress for today event? Kiss Kurosaki-kun's picture ten times before putting it in our secret place in our wallet? Spending three hours to make up and prepare our hair so we will look absolutely irresistible before any man?" _

_Seeing no response, Witty continued with anger spreading through her voice, "How about putting a mirror, a comb, and lipstick in our bag?" Witty widened her eyes and pointed angrily at the two, "Don't tell me you two decide __**us**_ to_ wear uniform with our plain face and bring absolute no other necessities with us?"_

"_Witty, you become crazier and crazier over time." Silly stepped up and decided to voice her righteous opinion, "First, we will not kiss Kurosaki-kun's picture ten times but we will put it in our secret place in our wallet of course,' Silly's voice trailed off as she finished the sentence, but seeing Orihime nodded eagerly in agreement brought her more courage and she decided to carry her battle through, "It's perverted and not appropriate. What will Kurosaki-kun think of us if he knows. Second, mirror, comb, lipstick, and the like are not necessities and we have no need for those. Third, we are going to an orphanage, not a party, why would we need to make up and wear dresses?"_

_Witty pulled out an imaginary chair out of nothingness and sat herself on it. She crossed her legs and frowned:_

"_That's why up until now we haven't even had a boyfriend yet. If I continue to be too lenient with you two, we will end up living alone for the rest of our lives. Listen, here is our golden chance to catch a boyfriend. Look." She handed them each a picture and nodded in eager:_

"_Do you all see it? He will be our main target. I want him to be our boyfriend."_

_Orihime and Silly looked at the picture in dismay, they both shook their heads ferociously and waving their arms in disagreement: "No, no, we will not take anyone other than Kurosaki-kun our boyfriend."_

_Witty smirked, "Did you look at him carefully?"_

_Orihime and Silly looked at the picture again, their eyes went soft for around thirty seconds but then both closed their eyes and shook their heads ferociously._

_Witty smirked again: "Too bad, I was thinking that if he were to be our boyfriend we could eat his food all day."_

_Orihime and Silly opened their eyes a little bit, _

"_He is such a good cook. And we gave him our favorite scarf too. It was the sign, we sent him a signal, and I think he took it quite seriously, if now we don't do anything we will break his heart. We could not do such heartless thing, could we?"_

_Now Orihime and Silly opened their eyes fully and her mouth was wide opened in surprise, "You don't mean..." _

_Witty shook her head in disapproval, "You two are too dense to be in the same self as me. I wonder if I was brought into a wrong place. At least I hope you two are not blind. Did you or did you not see his face when we gave him the scarf? He's totally in love with us." Witty softly combed her hair and looked in the mirror again with self-indulging and self-admiration. She then stopped abruptly when she heard laughter coming from her other selves._

_Silly even spun around the floor while still laughing non-stop. She knocking her fists hard on the floor, trying to contain her laughter. "Come on, Witty, you're deluding yourselves again. You should do something about your overly imaginative mind or we would sooner or later be doomed together with you. Every time we meet someone, well, a little bit handsome or unique, you immediately claim your love to him and then point out all kinds of imaginary evidences to prove that he is also in love with us."_

_Smoke erupted from Witty's ears, and her face burned like a volcano, she closed her eyes and yelled back, "I am not deluded this time, not like I have ever deluded myself before, but this time I am a hundred percent sure that he has some feelings to us."_

_Orihime looked at Witty firmly and scolded her, "Silly is right, Witty. It is not healthy for us to think inappropriately about every man we meet. And Aizen-san is a very kind person. I'm sure he looks that way at every one. More important, Witty, we all agreed since we were three that Kurosaki-kun is the only one for us, before, now, and forever. I really don't want to hear about any other man."_

_Witty crossed her arms, and leaned her back toward the chair, "I love Kurosaki-kun, too. But he is too dense. We are with him like what, almost thirteen years, and nothing happened. Nothing. We even decided to leave our hometown and move here so that we could still be with him when his father wanted to open a clinic and settle down in here, but he knows nothing of that. He still treats us like his little sister and shows us no romantic feelings whatsoever." Witty pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her newborn tears away, "Orihime, I'm getting tired of waiting for him."_

"_But...but.." Silly said, tears also welled in her eyes, "but...Kurosaki-kun is a very very very good man. He is very nice and gentle with us. He is always here to protect us. He is with us during most of our difficult time. When we were little, he played with us while no one else did because of our hair color, then he kicked everyone that dared to bully us. When Sora died, he was the only one there to comfort us and help us through the difficult time." Tears now fell like rain on her cheeks, "I love Kurosaki-kun, I want no other man than him. I want to be with him forever, so please do not say anything like finding a boyfriend..."_

"_Stop crying, tch." Witty used her handkerchief to wipe Silly's tears away, "No wonder why we cannot find a boyfriend despite the fact that we are the hottest girl in school."_

_Silly raised her head up, her eyes still wet, but she said softly: "We are not the hottest girl."_

"_And we are not even beautiful." Orihime added, her head nodded in agreement,_

"_Our breasts are too big", Silly added, she became more eager as Orihime carried on their agreement_

"_We have hair with weird color," _

_Silly nodded, "And our eyes are too big, plus they are gray, which is very gloomy and dull."_

"_I know, right, plus we are clumsy,.." Orihime eyes were now full of delight_

"_and space out all the time", Silly added, did not want to miss her turn_

"_and always talk nonsense," Orihime now crossed her arms and nodded in satisfaction, "which mean..."_

_Both Orihime and Silly cried out in delight, holding their hands together and jumping around, "We are ugly and good for nothing, but Kurosaki-kun is always nice to us, which makes him our only prince. No one will ever want us but Kurosaki-kun,"_

_Smoke erupted from Witty's ears again, her face was now even redder than a tomato, her body grew at an astonishing pace and she became so big that her feet alone could crush Silly into pieces. She pulled out a huge stick and hit it hard on Orihime and Silly' heads,_

"_SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS." Smoke continued to erupt out of Witty's ears, and her head was as hot as fire. She panted heavily from her anger but continued to hit the two hard on the heads, "What are you so happy about? That we are ugly and clumsy and stupid, and therefore there will be no one wants us as a girlfriend?"_

_Both nodded innocently, tears welled in their eyes because of the pain, but they didn't quite understand why Witty was so angry._

_Bigger and bigger smoke erupted from Witty at a rapid pace that it made Orihime and Silly wonder when Witty would explode._

"_You..." Witty pointed her fingers at them, breathing heavily as her anger became stronger and more difficult to control, "You two are incurable..."_

_Orihime grabbed Witty and signaled Silly. Silly nodded and immediately pulled out a bucket of water and poured it on Witty._

_Witty coughed, her smoke disappeared and her body returned to its normal temperature and size,_

"_Tch." Silly said while drying Witty with the handkerchief Witty gave her, "You are getting angry too easily. You really have a bad temper, don't you?"_

"_I wonder what made her so angry." Orihime asked, looking completely oblivious. _

"_I am a part of you, you should know it too." Witty said angrily. That was bad, she thought, her other selves were too stupid, if this continued she would be alone for the rest of her life despite her exceptional beauty and incomparable wit. She must do something fast to change the situation. She nodded mentally, and turned her face to her two other selves,_

"_I'm sorry. I am just worried for us. I want Kurosaki-kun to be our boyfriend as soon as possible too."_

"_Who said anything about wanting Kurosaki-kun to be our boyfriend?" Silly asked, looking at Orihime in surprise, and Orihime looked at Witty in surprise too,_

"_Yeah, I never said so. Did you, Silly?" Silly shook her head. Orihime continued, "We will be happy enough just to be with Kurosaki-kun."_

"_And be able to see him everyday," Silly added dreamily._

" _And walk home with him everyday," Orihime closed her eyes. _

"_And say good morning to him everyday," Silly closed her eyes too, and squeezed lightly._

"_And see him have a girlfriend right in front of us. Then seeing them walking together everyday, saying good morning to each other everyday, holding their hands everyday, kissing each other everyday. Then watch them get married and have children, then watch their children grow and watch them die in each other hands. Is this what you two morons want?" Witty's body began shaking with anger again but she tried her hardest to retain it otherwise all of her plans would go into vain._

_Orihime and Silly looked at each other in dismay, their eyes widened at the sudden realization, then tears began to form in their eyes again, "But...but...but..." They sobbed, "but...but...but...if that what will make him happy then we will be happy too." Then they looked at each other again and helped each other to dry their tears away._

_Witty knocked her head hard on the floor. Why did she have such stupid other selves as her companions? If this continued, she would really die alone watching Kurosaki-kun having children with another woman. _

"_But isn't it better if we are the one who gives Kurosaki-kun children?" Witty asked innocently, somehow she had been able to be composed again. _

_Orihime's and Silly's faces turned red, they stuttered, their fingers playing together, "That would indeed be nicer. Do you have any ideas to help us, Witty?"_

_Witty said proudly, "Of course, I'm Witty after all. Listen, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun likes us too, he just needs a little push. If we have a boyfriend or say just be close to another male, I'm sure he will get angry and take some actions. He will confess to us in no time."_

"_Uhm." Orihime and Silly was deep in their thought. Very very deep in their thoughts. Very very deep in their thoughts indeed._

"_Hey, you know what, we need to get hurry, and look at the time. We're late!"_

Orihime hurriedly closed the door and got out of the house. When she was half way to the orphanage, she suddenly remembered something very important.

"Shoot. I forgot the food to give for the children."

_Witty: "You are such a klutz, Orihime."_

_Silly: "That's entirely your fault. Instead of helping us with the list, you went off with your ranting nonstop about having a boyfriend. See, now we are late and forgot about the most important thing."_

_Witty crossed her arms and frowned: "It is not my fault that Orihime is a klutz, in fact I suspect that it is your entire fault. If she has half of my wit, no, just one fourth of my wit, she won't forget stuffs every time, or trip down the street ten times a week, or fall down from obvious places, or even worse, forget to brush her hair every day. She basically needs a list for her everyday activities. It's such a shame to be in a same self with you two."_

_Silly crossed her arms too as she became angrier: "No, it is your fault that she is spacing all the time. If it is not because of your over-imagination, she would not be thinking about stupid things like blue men and aliens all the time, plus you are constantly nagging her about useless things like doing make up or dressing up or finding a boyfriend. That's why she cannot focus and trip all the time." _

_Smok erupted from Witty's ears again: "I'm not imagining things, you see them too, don't you? And even the utterly handsome and intelligent Aizen believes in them. He is such a sweet guy. Now that I think about it, he is definitely our type. I should tell Orihime to care more about her appearance, someone of such quality like himself will not want to have a girlfriend that is ugly or messy or clumsy. You should stop getting out so frequently and stay in your place. Let me handle everything and we will have his heart in no time". _

_Silly took her hat off angrily: "Hey, you...Stop being so flirtatious with every man that we encounter. Kurosaki-kun is the best man in this whole world, why are you so greedy and always ask for more?"_

_Witty answered with hurt in her eyes: "Because the best man in this whole world is never interested in us, never sees us in the way we want him too, never pays attention to us. The best man in the world never belong to us in the first place, so what is wrong with finding someone who really cares for us, who really wants to be with us. You two are brainless so you feel nothing, just being with him makes you happy enough. But I am not." Witty wiped her tears away in anger, "I cannot stand it when we alone in this give but never take relationship. I am tired of this one-sided love. You two drag me into it long enough. I will not give in anymore. I will make sure Orihime, no, us has a real boyfriend for once."_

_Silly put her hat back and said in solemnly: "But Kurosaki-kun really cares for us. And we do not only give, we also take too. Being with him brings light and happiness into our life, isn't that enough?"_

_Witty put her hands on her hips: "No, that is not enough, never enough. You are too stupid and naive, so you cannot see it, can you? I just want to protect us, I don't want us to get hurt. Being with Kurosaki-kun like this will only make us suffer and get hurt. I don't want us to be sad anymore. I don't want to see Orihime cry anymore."_

_Silly: But we are never sad when we are with Kurosaki-kun...He always.._

"Good morning, Aizen-san. Sorry that I am late." Orihime smiled while still panting heavily.

_Silly: Aizen?_

_Witty jumped around excitedly: "Aizen-san, no Aizen-sama. He is so handsome, so cool... He is like a god..." She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes dreamy._

_Silly: But why? Why is he here?_

_Witty: "Hum, at least take a look around, we are already at the orphanage. He is waiting for us". She squeezed excitedly. "It seems like while we are arguing, Orihime has been using her super power to run home, take the food, and run to the orphanage at her full speed, but even so we are still late, but he is waiting for us. He really cares for us, doesn't he? And he looks supper hot today too."_

"Are you ok, Inoue-san? You look so tired, and you are sweating. Let me help you." Aizen gently took out his handkerchief and wiped her forehead.

_Bump...bump..._Orihime's heart was beating so fast and so loud that she was afraid Aizen might hear it. She looked at Aizen, but he only smiled at her gently.

_Witty: Oh, he is so charming. Silly, did you see the smile he just gave us? Sooooo charming._

_Silly: Stop it, Witty. It was your fault that our heart is pounding that fast and loudly. You should contain your excitement and silly obsession more. You are affecting us in a very bad way. Let's go inside. Come on_

_But Witty was too absorbed in her own fancies that she didn't hear anything anymore, so Silly had to drag Witty back to their own world but she tripped on her own feet and fell, letting the Witty lie on the floor, still dreaming about her prince,_

"_He is absolutely our prince charming. I'll have to make him our boyfriend no matter what."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Isn't my Orihime cute? I love her so much, should I shut up all of the Aizen's POV and focus on her solely? Just kidding, of course not. Oh, by the way, Orihime's chibi inner-selves have their names, but Aizen's inner-self does not have a name, so we will call him Inner-self only. I may make other inner-self for other characters too and will name them accordingly if we have any. However, Aizen's inner-self will remain as Inner-self because Aizen and his inner-self characteristics are almost the same, they closely match each other as one self whereas someone like Orihime has more complex and separated characteristics inside her. It's not split personality, just many different perspectives of her self.


	4. Oh! I think I'm in love!

**A/N: **

I'm so sorry for taking this long to update :(.

Thank you, **Black Diamond07** for beta-ing this story despite your busy schedule and your cold.

Thank you everyone for following this little piece.

I decided to move the plot forward with some serious lines beside the usual silliness. The general rule is, italic lines- do not take it too serious, normal lines-yes, it's the plot, more or less.

Since I change my style a little bit and make the story line more or less serious than it should be, please let me know what you think when you have a chance.

(9/27/11)

* * *

><p><strong>Brown eyes; check. <strong>

**Extremely good looking; check. **

**IQ above 216; check. **

**Have the utmost sense of fashion; check.**

**Potential to become rich, powerful, the elite of society; check, check, check.**

* * *

><p><em>Witty waved the paper excitedly to Orihime and Silly while jumping around, her eyes were bright and full of eager, "Orihime, Silly. Look at this! I can't believe this, I just did a fast scan on Aizen's attributes and compared it to my "Idealistic boyfriend, score below 89 will not be accepted under any circumstances" list, and guess what. He scored 100 out of 100. I can't believe it. To be short, he is the perfect one, no, the only one, no, the destined one, Orihime. I'll accept him and only him as our boyfriend."<em>

"_That's only your list," Silly frustratedly pulled a paper out of her hat, "Orihime needs to consider my list too. And according to my "The absolute boyfriend, not Kurosaki-kun, not accepted" list, he scores way below average, "Let's see. Brown eyes, check. Orange hair, not check. Having constant scowl on his face, not check. Having the same IQ as Kurosaki-kun, not check. Wearing the same clothes as Kurosaki-kun, not check. Having the same father, sisters, and friends as Kurosaki-kun, not check. Call us Inoue, not check. Talk like Kurosaki-kun, not check. Name Kurosaki Ichigo, not check. Being Kurosaki-kun, not check. To be short, the only point that he gets in this list is having the same eyes color as Kurosaki-kun. So..." , Silly crossed her arms and formed the X symbol, "He is an absolute no no."_

_Witty talked back in equal anger, "That's so stupid, even if it is you. Basically it is not a list, no one could pass that if he is not Kurosaki-kun."_

_Silly nodded in satisfaction, "Oh, you are really smart, Witty. Indeed, that's exactly it."_

"_You..."_

"_Enough, you two..", Orihime intervened just in time to stop them from fighting, 'We are at the orphanage now. We need to help everyone set up the game and play with the children, there is no time to argue over something so worthless." She looked at Witty firmly, "Silly is right, Kurosaki-kun is the only one, i don't want to hear another word about a boyfriend." She looked at Silly too, "And don't start a fight with Witty over something so obvious."_

_Witty crossed her arms, "Then Silly needs to return to her room, she would only mess everything if she is here. I don't want her give Aizen wrong impression about us."_

_Silly crossed her arms too, "You are the one that need to return to your room. Your egotistic and arrogant attitude will only spoil the fun and make the children scare of us. I love the children and know how to make them happy." _

_Witty laughed sarcastically, "Of course they will have a lot of fun watching you tripping over your own feet and breaking everything that unlucky enough to be in that clumsy hands of yours."_

"_Enough." Orihime had run out of patience, she really needed to attend to the kids now. "You two, both of you, return to your rooms. I can handle everything here alone. And, __**do not fight. **__For now, Kurosaki-kun is the only one we care about, and no we will not take him as our boyfriend, yet. Period. And Aizen-san is a very nice person, so no inappropriate thoughts", she looked at Witty, "or negative comments", she looked at Silly before the two resigned to their own world._

XxXxXxXx

"Orihime-chan, Aizen-san, we want to hear Aizen-san play the piano, now." The children gathered around the two and tugged Aizen's sweater lightly. Orihime looked at Aizen and smiled.

_Sousuke: Do you see it, Inner-self? We look like a married couple! She is so gentle with the kids. I bet she would make a great wife and mother to our children._

_Inner-self yawned: I guess so, but we really should not wake up so early on Sunday. We need more sleep. We cannot not maintain our perfect appearance without adequate sleep, and you stayed up last night, forcing me to listen to your fantasies about Orihime and our future with her. I'm really tired now. Can I take a nap?"_

Aizen smiled back and nodded, then they headed to the music room. Aizen looked around the room. It was still exactly the same like last time he was here. Small room with simple decoration of the children pictures on the wall, an organ near the window, dozen of old and rotten wood chairs arranged neatly at the middle of the room, and several other music instruments like flutes or small drums on a shabby wooden round table at the left corner.

Poverty. He detested poverty and hated when he had to be in a room that reminded him too much of it. Last time he had to bear it because he wanted to shut those children up and finished his job quickly so that he could leave. Being with those children for too long brought him the uneasy feelings about his childhood, about the past and the present that he wanted to forget. He lived now for the future only, everything that he had worked hard for up until now was for his future.

"Aizen-san. What are you going to play?"

His thoughts was interrupted by the beauty in front of him. A ray of sun decided to shine on her golden hair, lightening the whole room. He forgot about everything. His past, his present, his future, and even his ambition. All what he wanted to do now was to make her happy, bringing a smile to her face. He didn't understand why just merely looking at her face and listening to her voice could bring him so much joy and happiness.

"Canon in D major by Johhan Pachelbel."

XxXxXxXx

Orihime leaned her back on the window frame as she listened to his music. Tears welled in her eyes. So beautiful. She could not find any other word to describe the piece. The sound was slow and moving, drawing her into the fantasy world that the music was painting. It was supposed to be a happy piece, and it was, but...there was something so sad about it...like...Aizen himself was so sad about something that although the music was full of life and joy, it made her heart ache at an unknown pain, Aizen's pain. It was so sad but at the same time so beautiful that she could not help but weep. Her heart beat fast as the rhythm went up and down, as joy and sorrow blended together, making her chest pound profoundly at the conflicted and overwhelming emotions.

The children listened to the music attentively, their mouths full opened as the sound carried on and on, happiness evident on their faces. They had never heard something that beautiful and delightful. Orihime's heart ached again. It seemed like she was the only one could spot the slight sadness in it.

_Silly muttered while eating her favorite washabi ice cream: That was a good piece. It's awesome to eat ice cream while listening to music._

_Witty: Orihime, I think I'm in love with him..._

…_..._

XxXxXxXx

"Inoue-san." Aizen asked worriedly as they sat on the grass outside the main building, having their lunches together, "Did I make you cry? Was it very bad?"

Orihime waved her hands in panic, "No, Aizen-san, it was very good." She looked down sorowfully, "In fact, it was so beautiful that it made me cry."

Aizen looked at Orihime in suprise. He had never heard of anyone cry when they listened to something good or beautiful. She was a very weird girl indeed, but his heart pounded slight faster than usual at the joy of knowing his music had made her cry in happiness. Never had anyone told him that. They appraised him for his excellent works, yes, but they never said he could do something to move their hearts and make them happy like the way she did.

"It is too hot today." Orihime claimed and took off her sweater. Aizen blushed inwardly, without her sweater, he could clearly see more of her well endowed breasts which were swaying back and forth as she leaned forward to take the food. Many men would indeed be willing to die to get access to those sexy monsters. Aizen cursed himself to be such a pervert. His princess deserved more respect from him. She was not a normal girl that he could graze upon with inappropriate eyes. He averted his eyes back to his bento while regretting not taking a closer and more thorough look at those...

"Aizen-san. Aren't you hot?"

_I got it, princess. You must be dying to see my manly body under this annoying sweater. Don't worry my love, I'll let you see all of me. Just make sure don't faint from a mega nosebleed, ok? I'm not a pervert, but I can't be sure if I would resist, seeing you lying unconsciously on the grass, totally vulnerable and..._

_Inner-self: Stop it. Just take out the damn sweater. It's getting hot in here too._

Orihime leaned closer and looked at his chest as he tossed his sweater away.

_Oh, princess, you are such an impatient girl. I know that I am the ultimate good looking man in this whole word, and you probably have never seen anyone this handsome, but really we should not do it right here, right now. Although I would care less about social views, but doing it here would create a wrong impression on both you and me, and I indeed need to maintain my impeachable image to a certain extent. Oh, but since you are so eager to proceed, I'll indulge you a little bit and then we could finish it at my apartment._

Before Aizen could reach his hand to Orihime, she had asked him curiously,

"That necklace looks special. I have never seen anything like that."

Aizen touched the face of his necklace and sighed,

"Oh, this. Its name is Hougyoku."

"Hougyoku. What a nice name!" Orihime exclaimed enthusiastically, she leaned closer to take a better look at it.

Aizen sighed. He didn't want anyone to see or touch his precious memorial. Usually,

he was very careful to not let others see it. He guessed he was so into her that he had not taken his usual caution to hide it away. However, if it was for Orihime...If she liked it, he...he could even give her that...No, he mentally shook his head. What was he thinking? To give away his most important treasure for a girl he just met five days ago. For the first time since he met her, he thought of leaving her and never meeting her again. She happened to be very dangerous. Since he met her, he had not been himself, always thinking about her and fantasizing about them being together. It was not himself at all. He should focus on his future and his plans, not on some random girls in school.

Orihime suddenly leaned back and she blushed, "Sorry for being so nosy. It..it is so charming that I just wanted to take a closer look at it."

XxXxXxXx

Suddenly Aizen took his necklace off and handed it to Orihime. He smiled,

"You can take a closer look at it if you want, Inoue-san."

Surprised by his action, Orihiime quivered lightly as she took the necklace from him. That was weird, she was sure it must be something very important to Aizen. The way he looked at it, the way he touched it...he must treasure it a whole lot...He was so hesitated as he handed her the necklace, but he did it any way, and his smile was not the usual warm and gentle one, it was more cold ...and...more like he forced it out...Orihime suddenly felt guilty for making Aizen do something he didn't want to. He really was a very good person, otherwise he would never hand his treasured thing to a new acquaintance like her.

The Hougyoku was so beautiful. What was it made of? Crystal? Diamond? Rared stone? She did not know, but it was so clear and transparent, completely pure, not a single strain or scratch on it.

"Thank you, Aizen-san." She smiled and handed him back the necklace. "Sorry for being so bold. It must be very important to you."

Aizen nodded lightly as he tucked the necklace in his pocket. Why didn't he wear it anymore? Was it because of her insensitive questions?

"It was the memorial my mother gave me when she died. It was the only remembrance I had from her."

"Sorry, Aizen-san. I..."

"It is indeed very beautiful. The most perfect being in this world. Whenever I see it, it reminds me to strive harder and higher so that one day I can become a complete being like it, having an absolute power, being able to control my own life and future."

Orihime trembled slightly. She hadn't known anything about Aizen. It seemed like beneath the perfect student surface was a very ambition person with painful past. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to understand him more. She wanted to make him happy. She didn't want to see him sad like this.

"Aizen-san." She placed her hand on top of his, "Let's be good friend, ok?", and she smiled, the smile she always gave for people who were important to her, Sora and Kurosaki-kun. She didn't know why but she wanted to give him that smile. She just wanted to...

XxXxXxXx

Aizen threw his body on the bed. It was such a long day. He closed his eyes and saw her again, with the smile she just gave him this afternoon. He thought that she would give that smile to her crush only...It was beautiful...Even more beautiful than the Hougyoku. What should he do to make her smile at him like that again? He touched the Houyoku in his pocket, but...

_Innerself: Holy crap!. It's gone! Sousuke, it's gone! GONE as in G-O-N-E. It's all because of the girl. You have been too distracted near her. That's why you lost it. We should not meet her again. She is not healthy for us._

_Sousuke: I know it's gone. Be calm, will you? I might have dropped it at the orphanage or on the way back. We'll go back to the orphanage and look for it._

_Inner-self: "In this dark? We will see nothing. NOTHING as in N-O-T-H-I-N-G. And it is a very valuable stone. I'm sure someone has already taken it and sold it." Inner-self wiped his newborn tear away, "We lost it for sure, Sousuke, and it was our last memory of our mot_her too. We should take revenge on that girl. It is all because of her that we lost it."

Sousuke: Just shut up. We'll look for it, and that's it.

XxXxXx

_Silly: It's cold_

_Witty: And dangerous_

_Silly: And dark_

_Witty: And not good for our health_

_Silly: No one is here_

_Witty: And we could have given him back his necklace tomorrow morning_

_Silly: And he is not Kurosaki-kun_

_Witty: And he does not look like a stupid guy who will look for a necklace in this dark._

_Silly: We have been waiting for five hours and no one is here yet._

_Witty: He will not come._

_Orihime looked at the two: He will come. He treasures this necklace very much. I know it. he will come no matter what._

_Witty: And what if he will not come?  
>Orihime: We will wait for him the whole night, and if he does not come I will give it to him tomorrow morning.<em>

_Witty: You are hopeless._

_Silly took out a table and two chairs and brought out a cake and tea, "Let's have a tea party, Witty. If Orihime has decided so, we will drink tea, eating cake, and chatting with her until he comes."_

_Witty put her legs on the table and bit a bite of cake, "We have no choice. After all, we could not stand it when people get in trouble. We always have to help them no matter what."_

_Silly dropped a piece on the table, she clumsily picked it up and put it in her mouth, "And he is very nice with us, so it is only reasonable that we will give him back the necklace. But I still don't understand, why do we have to wait for him? Like Witty said, we could have given it to him tomorrow morning."_

_Orihime sighed, "I wish I had his phone number and address so that I could give him the necklace back immediately, but I have none of these, so we need to wait. Once he knows that he lost the necklace, he must be very worry. He will rush here right away to find it. _

_Witty yawned: "What if he is not aware of it until tomorrow morning?" _

_Orihime: I just wish so, if that happens then he will not be worry about it and he will have a good sleep. _

_Witty widened her eyes: But then we will have no sleep at all for nothing._

_Silly widened her eyes too: Oh, I understand it now. We would rather wait here the than risking him worrying and looking for it the whole night by himself._

_._

_._

_._

"Inoue-san." Aizen panted, "What are you doing here?"

Orihime ran to his side and smiled, "I'm so glad you are here. I'm waiting for you. Here is your necklace."

Aizen shakily took it back and suddenly hugged her tight into his arms,

"Thank you, Inoue-san. Thank you."

XxXxXxXx

_Silly: Look at how happy he is. Making others happy makes us happy too._

_Witty: Oh, I wish it's raining._

_Silly: What are you talking about, Witty?_

_Witty: It's all in novel. When two lovers hug each others, it usually rains. It's more romantic that way, and then we could invite him to our house to give him dry clothes. We could see him naked." Witty dancing around, "He must be very muscular under those fine clothes. And when the heat of the passionate night is at its maximum we could..."_

_Silly shook her head: "In one of those fantasies again. You should not corrupt Orihime and me with your pervert thoughts. It will not happen anyway. No one will want us, as ugly and clumsy as we are. Hey, doesn't he hug us a little bit too long? What will Kurosaki-kun think if he knows? Hey, Orihime, push him away."_

_Witty: No, Orihime, stay like this a little longer. Wait a little longer and maybe it will rain soon._

XxXxXxXx

As Orihime gently broke the huge, Aizen immediately missed her warmth body against his, the way she fitted so perfectly in his arms. He took her hands. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend now; he wanted to be together with her now and forever; he did not want to part her, even just a second. However, a strange and new feeling came to him, fear. It reminded him that she held her feelings for another, and if he confessed now, he would lose her. He would not even have a chance to meet her everyday...He had to be patient. He was always a patient man. He took his hands off her hands.

"Let me walk you home, Inoue-san."

XxXxXxXx

Sousuke waved his hands and smiled as Orihime closed the door of her apartment and smiled back at him.

_Sousuke: Inner-self_

_Inner-self: hum_

_Sousuke: I think I'm in love with her._

_Inner-self sighed: I know. We're in love with her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Really, my first intention about writing this story was to make a fluffy happy oneshot or at least just a very short story with 2 or 3 chapter. But as I write, it becomes more difficult to achieve what I want. I kind of have a plot in mind, so I'll try my best to make this less than 10 chapters. Yeah, I will continue and finish this story, so no worries. Update will not be as regular and frequent as it should be because of...you know...unavoidable circumstances.

*sulking at a corner*


	5. I will confess!

**A/N:**

Thanks, **Black Diamond07**, for beating this story.

(10/8/11)

* * *

><p><em>Inner-self, frustrated in his tiny bed, tossed and turned. As he turned to his right, he met a huge pile of Orihime's pictures. Then, he turned to his left only to touch another pile of her pictures. He sighed loudly. Wasn't there any space for him now? Damn that Sousuke! This was his private secret base, Sousuke had no right to invade it with his personal desires. He needed some space to himself too, for gods sake. Inner-self swept out the huge piles of the girl's pictures of the bed only to find that the floor was coated with those same pictures too. Inner-self carefully stepped in between the pictures, finding a way to get out of his little room; Sousuke will get really pissed off if he knew he stepped on pictures of his beloved secret crush. Not that Inner-self hated that girl, but to be honest she was too good to be with Sousuke. She was from a different world, different with their world. Even he could feel that Sousuke began to change, but Inner-self was very comfortable with his current life that he didn't like to change one bit. He began to crave those time when he could freely mess with others' lives and make them crumble in despair. Such good time, but now all Sousuke could think of was that girl...<em>

"_Hey, Inner-self" Sousuke greeted sleepily. Inner-self doubted that Sousuke could get much sleep from last night since he was too busy fantasizing his love life with that troublesome girl. _

"_Do you think she will like us a little after last night?" Sousuke continued, his voice was full of concern, "I think she must like us, even just a bit, otherwise she wouldn't wait for us for the whole five hours, now would she?"_

"_What's wrong with you Sousuke?" Inner-seft started to get pissed, Sousuke's talks lately were all about the girl, he got tired of hearing about her, "I expect you to say something like 'I'm so cool and handsome of course she would wait for me for the whole five hours. No, person with such caliber like myself deserves to be waited for the whole night. I believe she could even wait for me for the rest of her life. Ha ha ha ha...'"_

_Inner-self stopped when he saw Sousuke burry his face in the pillow,_

"_I'm so tired now. I can't sleep. I'm afraid that she will hate me if she knows who I really am. She sure wouldn't have waited for me last night if she had known the truth."_

"_What's truth, Sousuke? We are really really awesome, she would die to be our girlfriend. Just wait and see, I have a hunch that she will declare her undying love to us today."_

_Sousuke smiled faintly and let his arm float freely on his sides, "It's so nice to hear that, but I do not want to do anything today. I do not even want to go to school. I want to sleep a little bit and see her again in my dream."_

"_Isn't it better to see her in real life? Hey, Sousuke, we need to get ready for school now, hey."_

_XxXxXxXx_

Orihime lazily opened her eyes. She raised her eyebows lightly as the first ray of sunlight intruded the room and hurt her gray eyes a little. She still wanted to sleep. She pulled the blue blanket up and covered herself completely. She could not get much sleep last night because...

_Wittly kicked the comforter down in her sleep and whispered "Aizen-sama. Hic. Aizen-sama."_

_Silly squeezed her pillow lightly, hugging it closer to her stomach while talking in her sleep, "Kursosaki-kun...hic...let's play hide and seek..."_

And that was what happened whole night. Those two sure had good dreams, but Orihime on the other hand, could not sleep while her mind was battling between the two boys. She could not go on like that. She had to take some action.

_Orihime woke her other selves up, "Hey Witty, Silly, wake up. I have something I need to tell you two."_

_Witty opened her eyes slowly, "Aizen-sama? Wait for me". She yawned, "Oh, it's only you, Orihime. What's up? Why did you wake us up this early in the morning?"_

_Silly was no better. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Orihime, "Orihime, I just had a great dream last night. We returned to when we were a little and played with Kurosaki-kun the whole day. Let me sleep a little bit more, Kurosaki-kun is waiting for me to play hide and seek with him." _

_Orihime sighed, "That's why I need to talk to you two. Recently, you two have some unhealthy attraction toward two very different males, which is really disruptive. I cannot concentrate or do anything if you two constantly fight over who will be our boyfriend and even brought them up in my dreams. I could hardly sleep last night, so I decided we need to stop this."_

_Silly adjusted her hat, "It's all Witty's fault for fantasizing over a total stranger when we already had Kurosaki-kun."_

_Witty yawned, covering her mouth delicately, "Oh, look who's talking. You indeed live up to the name Silly. We do not have Kurosaki-kun, and that's why we need to look for someone who could really belong to us and us only."_

_Before Silly could open her mouth to fight back, Orihime stopped her, "That's enough. No more fighting. I have thought of a great solution to this problem. Witty, you will be happy as long as we have a boyfriend, correct?"_

_Witty admired herself at her mini mirror and stroked her hair lightly, "Of course, as long as our boyfriend meets up to my standards."_

"_And Silly, you will be happy if Kurosaki-kun is our boyfriend and therefore, Witty would not bring up any other guys, right?"_

_Silly swayed her body slightly in embarrassment. She shyly put a finger on her cheek, "That would be nice if it does not create, for you, a lot of problems."_

"_Then it is decided." Orihime's eyes shone brightly and her whole body was burned with passion as she raised both of her arms up, "We will confess to Kurosaki-kun today and make him our boyfriend! That way, all of our problems are solved."_

_Silly nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see. That's a great idea, Orihime. You are a genius."_

"_Of course, at least she learned something from me." Witty pulled out a big mirror and a fancy dress. "Excuse me, you two, but since we will confess to Kurosaki-kun today, I need to make myself presentable before him or he will reject us and that would bring great shame upon me. I doubt we could find anyone else if we have a bad reputation of being rejected before."_

_Silly widened her eyes in disbelieve, "I cannot understand you at all. I see no connection at all, Orihime will be the one confessesing, not you."_

_Witty yawned, "That's why you do not have half the brain as I do. If I'm exceptionally beautiful today, it will make Orihime more confident and although Kurosaki-kun cannot see me, he could feel the charm of me in the plain Orihime, and he will fall in love with us immediately."_

"_I still see no connection at all."_

XxXxXxXx

Orihime walked reluctantly down the hall. Sweat ran like rain, dampening her body with anxiety and fear. She squeezed her hands together. _Kami, please help me._

"_Orihime, you forgot to brush our hair again." Witty pointed her finger angrily, "Now our chances of success are reduced to 50%. Go to the bathroom, now, and make yourself as pretty as possible so that Kurosaki-kun will be knocked out by just one glance."_

_Silly ran around in panic. 'I'm so nervous Orihime. What should we do? What should we tell him?"_

"_Calm down, Silly." Witty combed her hair impatiently, her hands shaking in apprehension, "Just follow my plan and we'll be fine. First, grab him the moment we see him, then drag him to a corner and then kiss him. Next, we'll blackmail him to be our boyfriend, claiming that he has stolen our first kiss and therefore no one will want to be our boyfriend. He has to agree of course because he will be the only choice we have left, otherwise we will live alone for the rest of our life." Witty used her handkerchief to wipe a fake tear away, "He is not a heartless person to watch it happens, isn't he?"_

"_Oh Kami, please help us." Silly ran around in a circle at an inhuman speed, "Your plan will not work at all. Who would want to be our boyfriend after we __**rape kiss**__ him and then __**blackmail **__him for the first kiss__we've just__** stolen from him**__?"_

"_Nonsense." Witty sat herself on a chair to stop her trembling body, "Of course he would agree with both hands. He will be kissed by the most beautiful girl in the whole school and therefore be lucky enough to become our boyfriend." Suddenly Witty called out to Orihime, "Orihime, he's there. Hurry up, grab his arm and pull him into a corner."_

_Silly began to cry now, "No, Orihime, don't rape kiss him. He will hate us. Just tell him our feelings."_

_Witty became more and more impatient, "Just grab his arm and make a move already."_

"_No. Don't. Just tell him our feeling without any kisses."_

In absolute panic, Orihime grabbed the hand and poured all of her feelings out in a very incoherent manner,

"Ilkie-like y-youalot. pleasegooutwithme."

But Ichigo was surprisingly smart today, he understood right away what she meant and answered her in a warm and deep voice, gently holding her hands in his.

"Of course, Inoue-san. I would love to go out with you."

Huh? When did Kurosaki-kun's voice become so charming? And why did he call her Inoue-san? Weren't his hands bigger and smoother than usual?

Orihime looked up and her heart stopped for a whole minute. She screwed up...big big time.

XxXxXxX

_The sky in Aizen's inner world was now decorated with thousand hundreds firework constantly congratulated its owner with sounds of happiness. On the ground, hundreds of tiny devil spawns with green bodies and two horns on their foreheads were wearing flower rings around their head and holding their hands together for a traditional dance around a circle. Wedding music was suddenly turned on as Sousuke raised his arms up, full of pride,_

"_Ten ten ter ren." He waved his arms following the music, "Ten ten ter ren. Everyone, I have wonderful news for all of you. I have found my queen. Of course she is deeply in love with me and just declared her true feelings to me. Although I have previously devoted myself for the greatest evil deeds, I have been touched by her undying love to me that I decide to postpone our plan to dominate the world for the time being. Just for the time being until she gets over me, which I believe would never happen because I am the most marvelous person she could find in this whole world. Ha ha ha ha."_

_Inner-self yawned, "Sousuke, you're too full of yourself."_

_But Sousuke heard none of that, "Since I doubt she would never get over me and I do not want to crush her heart, how about this? We will return to our flawless plan when I marry her."_

_The green devil spawns nodded in agreement and resumed to their dances while Sousuke nodded with satisfaction, "Yes, you need to practice those dances for my upcoming wedding. Poor Orihime, she must be waiting for too long, her beautiful body must be all dried up after all the wait for me to confess. I should confess to her sooner would I know so that we do not have to waste so much time and head up to do the serious thing."_

_XxXxXxX_

_On the contrary, Orihime's inner world was a mess. A big earthquake had swept out everything and completely changed the landscape, covering it with lifeless and cracking surface. Storms continued bombard the sky with endless thunder and rain poured nonstop, flooding the whole world with absolute terror. _

_Silly could not even move, she stared at the nothingness, struggled to move her lips but fail in vain._

_All Witty could do was to wide open her mouth, totally speechless. _

_Orihime wanted to faint now, but her better nature stopped her to do so._

"Inoue-san. Are you ok? Should we find a more private place to rest. You look very tired."

_I look dead and I really want to die now, bury myself forever deep under the earth so that I never have to face you again. _

Tears were on their ways to burst out before stopping abruptly seeing the sincere look in his eyes. Aizen looked so different than the normal Aizen; she had never seen him like this before. His eyes were so bright and full of happiness that it hurt her heart. She tried to avert her eyes away but there were so much longing of attention in them that she could not help but to keep gazing into those deep brown eyes.

"Get the hell out off of her, you bastard." A raging Ichigo shoved in between them and roughly slapped their hands away, breaking them apart. He pointed his finger at Aizen,

"You. Stay away from her."

Aizen resumed to his normal calm and collected face as he smiled politely at Ichigo,

"Kurosaki-san. I'm afraid that you have no business here between me and my girlfriend."

Orihime blushed. The words "girlfriend" and "boyfriend" were still too foreign to her ears that she could not help but shiver a little in excitement and curiosity. She guessed part of her did want to try out the feeling of having a boyfriend.

"Girlfriend?" Ichigo raised his voice, his scowl was deepened and he was shaking in anger. "Who would be your girlfriend, you lady-killer? Orihime is not your girlfriend." He grabbed Orihime's hands and ready to turn away before stopping abruptly as Aizen grabbed her other hand.

"Orihime just confessed to me and I said yes, which makes us an official couple. Everyone here could be my witnesses. And I believe you heard and saw everything too."

Ichigo shook his head ferociously, "No, that does not count. You're using Kyouka Suigetsu on her."

Aizen laughed deep in his throat and looked at Ichigo in amusement, "Sorry for my ignorance, but what is Kyouka Suigetsu, may I ask? I have never heard of it before."

Ichigo coughed, his face began to burn with embarrassment but he still carried on his sentences, "It was an ancient magic that evil witch used to take control of their victim. It's a kind of absolute hypothesis. My mother used to tell me that it was a common spell used by evil good looking bastard to woo innocent and beautiful girls."

Orihime could feel Aizen's grip on her hand tightened; his body was shaking as he tried to contain his laughter, but others people in the hall did not have such great control. The whole hall was filled with bursting and uncontrollable laughter.

Ichigo's face was now bright red. He looked so cute. Orihime thought. If it was not for the terrible situation, she would stare at his handsome face a little longer, but this was bad, really really bad. What should she do now?

Ichigo tried to break Aizen's hold on Orihime, "Anyway, get out off of her. She will never like you, and I will not let her fall into your pretty trap."

Aizen still tried to hold her tight in his hand and pushed Ichigo's hand away, "It's unfortunate, but there is no trap nor spell," he emphasized the last word, "in the process. Our love is mutually and completely innocent." Aizen smiled warmly at Orihime.

Orihime cursed herself for looking at his captivated eyes and smiled back unconsciously. This was getting out of control. She was being pulled into a deeper and deeper mess.

"As you can see, Kurosaki-san. What you are doing is wrong. No matter what you do, we will not leave each other, right, Orihime?"

_God helps me! He called me Orihime now, and we look like dorky lovers while Kurosaki-kun is a villain who is trying to break us apart._ Orihime could feel angry glares from around the hall throwing at Ichigo, but before she could think any further Ichigo's voice had rung into her ears,

"Of course, you do not like this womanizer one bit, right Inoue?"

Inoue... He still called her Inoue. Orihime tightened her grip on Aizen. Somehow she felt so sad, she just wanted Ichigo to shout out "she's mine, do not get near her", but those words never escaped his mouth. He still acted like an angry big brother seeing his little sister going out with another man. Suddenly she felt so lonely. She needed someone to lean on to, and Aizen was just right there, smiling warmly and affectionately at her.

She pulled her hands out of Ichigo, much to his surprise. He looked so hurt right now, but for some odd reason, she just did not care anymore. She could feel Aizen's arm wrapped around her shoulder and leading her to their classroom, out of Ichigo's sight.

Orihime turned her head around as they left, Ichigo's figure fading further and further into the mist, but she could still see how much pain she had cause him.


End file.
